


The Best Kind Of Trouble

by threeneedlesdeep



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fluff, I love these two I'm sorry, M/M, Prompt from twitter, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeneedlesdeep/pseuds/threeneedlesdeep
Summary: Bardock's back from a mission and gets a summons from the king himself. Looks like he's in deep shit.





	The Best Kind Of Trouble

"Your sorry ass is in for it this time, 'Dock."

"You say that like this is my first time getting lectured by His Bitchiness."

Fasha barks out a laugh beside him. "Smartass."

"Did you really expect anything else from him?" That's Toma, who's stripping off his blood soaked armor with an annoyed hiss. 

"Careful, Mister Prissy." Fasha pokes him, making Toma throw his bloody wrist guards at her with a wet schlap. 

"Can you not? I don't wanna have to shower again before getting the king," Bardock drawled, lazily pulling on his chest armor.

"As if you really care," Shugesh points out, closing his locker after getting out a new change of armor. "You'd probably get messy on purpose just to piss off High and Mighty."

"He has a point," Toma admitted. "If you really wanted to be courteous, Bardock, you could've followed Borgos' example and been out the door already."

The man in question shrugs. "Don't wanna make him think I give too much of a shit, now." A smirk. "Gotta curb that royal ego a tad."

Fasha whistles. "Well, we'll stop keeping you." A soft look crosses her face. "Say hi to Gine for me."

He spares her a knowing glance. "Don't worry, I will."

The locker room empties quickly, the echoes of friendly goodbyes still fresh on his ears when he finishes tidying himself up. He stares at himself in the mirror for a minute, watching as the small lies crack and fall off his face, leaving behind his tired, honest self.

"Kami, Vegeta, I'm so sorry that I have to degrade you like this."

\-----

The worst part about being in the castle was the snobbish high ranks constantly roaming around. They were rude as shit and he hated them with every inch of his being. Every single fucking time he walked past, without fail, noses would turn up and scoffs would come his way.

He paid them no mind. He knew he was worth more than those asshats said.

Relief washed over him as he came face to face with the giant doors leading to the throne room. He was so close... And Vegeta had removed the guards, as promised. Bardock glanced around one last time before going inside.

\-----

"Vegeta!"

He almost scolded himself for how eager he sounded, stopping himself when he saw the brown flame turn up and sparkling sapphire eyes caught his.

"Bardock!"

His heart melted at the need and desperation in his voice, embarrassment vanishing like a cloud on a sunny day and he's rocketing across the grand hall before he can stop himself. The king's arms are open for him, laughing as his mate crashes into him and the two land tangled together on the shimmering throne.

"Bardock, I missed you so much!" Vegeta keened, nuzzling into the other Saiyan's chest. "I've been so lonely without you here..."

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here now." Bardock's voice was soft like nothing else, burying his face into that flame shaped hair while their tails curled together tightly. "I missed you too."

They spend a couple moments like that, tangled together with only the sound of soft purring and the warmth from each other's bodies.

"I'm sorry I called you out, I just... I couldn't wait any longer. It's been months."

Bardock kisses the king's forehead.

"It's okay. Just... Tell me, will there ever be a time when we can be public with our relationship?"

Vegeta is quiet for a moment.

"...As long as Frieza has our hands tied, we can't run the risk of being open."

Bardock sighs. "I understand."

Vegeta kisses his neck. "I know you wish it otherwise, but I can't help our situation at the moment. I want to keep us safe, and you know that."

He nods slightly, making his mate smile softly. "I can always count on you, Bardock. Thank you so much... For everything. For existing."

The warrior chuckles. "You're welcome, I guess. I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
